religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Zwitserse Garde
|- ||200px|thumb|De regimentsvlag van de Pontificale Zwitserse Garde. |- ||200px|thumb|De Pontificale Zwitserse Garde in uniform. |- ||200px|thumb|Het groot uniform enkel gedragen tijdens een Pontificale Hoogmis of op Hoogdagen. |- ||right|thumb|Zwitsers gardist rond 1850. |- ||200px|thumb|Daguniform. |- ||right|thumb|200px|Wintermantel. |} Koningen en ook andere vorsten hebben vanaf de late middeleeuwen Zwitserse huursoldaten geworven. Deze mannen golden als voorbeeldige soldaten en zij waren trouw aan hun (betalende) meester en hadden geen band met het (vaak oproerige) volk. Een Zwitserse Garde werd aangeworven voor de paus en voor de koning van Frankrijk maar ook de Oranjes hadden Zwitserse hellebaardiers in dienst. De Zwitsers waren trouw zo lang zij betaald werden; daaraan ontleent het Nederlands het gezegde "geen geld; geen Zwitsers" een vertaling van het Franse "point d'argent, point de Suisse". Heden ten dage is er nog één Zwitserse Garde in functie, die van Rome. De Pauselijke Zwitserse Garde De Pauselijke Zwitserse Garde (in het Italiaans: Guardia Svizzera Pontificia) is de pontificale bewakingseenheid van Vaticaanstad. Het bestaat uit Zwitserse rooms katholieke vrijwilligers, die minstens 174 cm lang en tussen de 19 en 30 jaar oud zijn. Zij dienen minimaal twee jaar in het korps, wonen tijdens die periode in de kazerne en hebben gedurende deze jaren de Vaticaanse nationaliteit. Ze hoeven niet celibatair te leven, maar om te mogen trouwen moeten zij minstens drie jaar gediend hebben en zich willen vastleggen voor nogmaals drie jaar. Het salaris is niet hoog (in 2004 ongeveer € 1100), maar daarbij zijn kost en inwoning gratis, evenals medische verzorging. Verder betalen de gardisten geen inkomstenbelasting en krijgen veel kortingen op uitgaven voor levensonderhoud. De garde bestaat uit 120 officieren en soldaten. Geschiedenis De paleis- en lijfwacht van de Paus ontstond in 1505 toen paus Julius II 189 Zwitserse hellebaardiers vroeg om de Kerkelijke Staat te dienen. Het korps werd officieel opgericht in 1506. Het verdedigde paus Clemens VII tijdens de Sacco di Roma op 6 mei 1527 toen de Duits-Spaanse troepen van de Rooms-katholieke keizer Karel V plunderend door de stad trokken. Daarbij kwamen 147 gardisten om het leven. De 42 overlevenden brachten de paus in veiligheid binnen de muren van de Engelenburcht. Ter herinnering aan dit gebeuren worden nieuwe gardisten nog altijd op 6 mei ingezworen. Uniform Een misverstand is dat hun huidige uniform, dat met de blauw-rood-gele motieven doet geloven dat het uit de Renaissance stamt, ontworpen werd door Michelangelo. Het is echter ontworpen door de commandant Jules Repond, die van 1910 tot 1921 diende. Naast dit bekende uniform wordt nog een blauw uniform gedragen voor het alledaagse leven. De grote uniformen worden enkel gedragen tijdens de hoogmis, ze dragen dan de hellebaard, handschoenen en een helm met rode veren. Op het herdenkingsfeest van de Plundering van Rome dragen ze ook een harnas. De Zwitserse garde is onzichtbaar met moderne wapens uitgerust (in de broekspijpen hebben ze een automatisch wapen), maar elke gardist wordt ook getraind in het gebruik van zwaard en hellebaard. Overigens wordt het Vaticaan behalve door de Garde ook bewaakt door andere Vaticaanse veiligheidsfunctionarissen en de Italiaanse politie. 2006 was het jaar van de Zwitserse Garde omdat ze dan haar 500-jarig bestaan vierde. Commandanten van de Zwitserse Garde # von Silenen, Kaspar - UR (1506-1517) # Röist, Markus - ZH (1518-1524) # Röist, Kaspar - ZH (1518-1527) # vakant (1527-1548) # von Meggen, Jost - LU (1548-1559) # von Silenen, Kaspar Leo - LU (1559-1564) # Segesser von Brunegg, Jost - LU (1566-1592) # Segesser von Brunegg, Stephan Alexander - LU (1592-1629) # Flekenstein, Nikolaus - LU (1629-1640) # Flekenstein, Jost - LU (1640-1652) # Pfyffer von Altishofen, Johann Rudolf - LU (1652-1657) # Pfyffer von Altishofen, Ludwig - LU (1658-1686) # Pfyffer von Altishofen, Franz - LU (1686-1696) # Mayr von Baldegg, Johann Kaspar - LU (1696-1704) # vakant (1704-1712) # Pfyffer von Altishofen, Johann Konrad - LU (1712-1727) # Pfyffer von Altishofen, FranzLudwig - LU (1727-1754) # Pfyffer von Altishofen, JostIgnaz - LU (1754-1782) # Pfyffer von Altishofen, FranzAlois - LU (1783-1798) # vakant (1798-1800) # Pfyffer von Altishofen, Karl Leodegar - LU (1800-1834) # Pfyffer von Altishofen, Martin - LU (1835-1847) # Meyer von Schauensee, FranzXaver Leopold - LU (1848-1860) # von Sonnenberg, Alfred - LU (1860-1878) # de Courten, Louis-Martin - VS (1878-1901) # Meyer von Schauensee, Leopold - LU (1901-1910) # Repond, Jules - FR (1910-1921) # Hirschbühl, Alois - GR (1921-1935) # von Sury d’Aspremont, Georg - SO (1935-1942) # Pfyffer von Altishofen, Heinrich - LU (1942-1957) # Nünlist, Robert - LU (1957-1972) # Pfyffer von Altishofen, Franz - LU (1972-1982) # Buchs, Roland - FR (1982-1998) # Estermann, Alois - LU (1998-1998) # Segmüller, Pius - SG (1998-2002) # Mäder, Elmar Theodor - SG (2002-2008) # Anrig, Daniel Rolf - SG (2008-) In 1998 werd Alois Estermann tegelijk met zijn vrouw Gladys Meza Romero vermoord door de Zwitserse gardist korporaal Cédric Tornay. Tornay schoot zich daarna door het hoofd. De beide mannen zouden volgens sommige bronnenJohn Follain, City of Secrets: The Truth behind the murders at the Vatican, Harper Collins, London, 2006. een liefdesverhouding hebben gehad. Toen Estermann zijn attenties aan een andere jonge Zwitser schonk leidde Tornays jaloezie volgens deze lezing tot een crime passionel. Zeker is dat Tornay teleurgesteld was omdat hij niet was voorgedragen voor een onderscheiding die zou worden uitgereikt. Er zijn onbewezen beweringen dat er sprake was van een moordcomplot omdat Estermann, zoals Markus Wolf beweerde, jarenlang een spion van de Oost-Duitse Stasi was geweest(2006-01-16) "Strage in Vaticano, un mistero tuttora irrisolto". L'Opinione. en weer anderen zagen in de moord een uitvloeisel van de machtsstrijd tussen Opus Dei en andere facties binnen het VaticaanGuitard, Victor. L'Agente secret du Vatican. Paris: Albin Michel.. Het Vaticaan dat de drievoudige gewelddadige dood in eigen beheer forensisch liet onderzoeken maakte bekend dat Cédric Tornay een kleine hersentumor had en sporen van cannabis is zijn bloed waren gevonden. Dat zou de jongeman psychotisch en gewelddadig hebben gemaakt. Het Vaticaan ontkent stellig dat er meer achter de moorden schuilt, maar de familie Tornay ziet een samenzwering en een doofpotaffaire. Cédric Tornay zou de zondebok zijn voor een dubbele moord die hij niet zou hebben gepleegd. right|200px|thumb|De "dappere Zwitsers" in de [[Franse Revolutie.]] De Zwitserse Garde in Frankrijk Een beroemde legereenheid was sinds 1453 de eerste Zwitserse huursoldaten door Karel VII van Frankrijk werden ingehuurd eeuwenlang het "regiment van de Zwitserse Garde" (Frans:"régiment des gardes-suisses") van de Koning van Frankrijk.In 1495 redden zij de Franse Koning het leven in de veldslag. Het beroemde regiment werd door Lodewijk XIII in 1616 ingesteld. Ten behoeve van zijn, vaak protestantse, Zwitserse officieren riep Lodewijk XV een "Militair Instituut"(Frans:"Institution du mérite militaire"), in feite een Orde van Verdienste, in het leven dat als Orde van Militaire Verdienste bekend werd. De Zwitsers en andere protestantse militairen kwamen in het katholieke Frankrijk niet in aanmerking voor een onderscheiding in een Ridderorde zoals de Orde van de Heilige Lodewijk. De pensioenen en zelfs het draagteken waren vrijwel identiek. De "Honderd Zwitsers", in feite waren er zeshonderd, bewaakten koning Lodewijk XVI van Frankrijk en zijn echtgenote in de Tuilerieën toen een uitzinnige massa dat paleis op 10 augustus 1792 bestormde. De Marseillanen, bekend van hun strijdlied hadden geschut en schoten met kartetsen op de garde. De Koning en Koningin vluchtten en de Koning, beducht voor nog meer bloedvergieten, gaf zijn garde opdracht om zich over te geven. Het resultaat was dat de Zwitsers tot de laatste man werden uitgemoord. De Zwitserse Garde in andere staten Zwitserse huursoldaten golden sinds de slag bij Mürten en de Slag bij Nancy, waar zij de machtige Bourgondische Hertog Karel de Stoute vernietigend versloegen, als onverslaanbaar. In de slag bij Pavia weken de door Frans I ingehuurde Zwitsers voor de troepen van Karel V. Zwitserse huurlingen bleven tot in de 18e eeuw de vorstenhoven bewaken. Zij waren vaak hellebaardiers. De opkomst van de nationale staten en de daarbij behorende legers van vrijwilligers en dienstplichtigen vervingen de Zwitserse huurlingen. Men vond Zwitserse gardisten in Rome, Madrid, Parijs, München en Karlsruhe. Frans II der Beide Siciliën, de laatste koning van dit Italiaanse koninkrijk, heeft in 1859 te maken gekregen met een muiterij van zijn Zwitsers. Hij kwam na de dood van zijn vader op 22 mei 1859 op de troon en benoemde Carlo Filangieri tot premier. Die realiseerde zich het belang van de Frans-Piëmontese overwinningen in Lombardije en adviseerde de koning de door Camillo Benso di Cavour voorgestelde alliantie met Piëmont-Sardinië te aanvaarden. Op 7 juni 1859 sloeg een deel van de Zwitserse Garde aan het muiten en terwijl de koning beloofde zich met hun grieven bezig te houden verzamelde generaal Vito Nunziante andere troepen en liet ze neerschieten. Dit resulteerde in het opheffen van de gehele Zwitserse Garde, het sterkste bolwerk van de dynastie. Onder koning Willem I waren vier Zwitserse regimenten onderdeel van de Koninklijke Landmacht. Zij vormden de facto zijn lijfwacht. Zij werden onder druk in 1829 afgestoten. Daarvoor in de plaats kwam een eigen garderegiment, de Afdeling Grenadiers, nu Garderegiment Grenadiers en Jagers. Trivia * De schutterij van Sint-Martens-Voeren (België) draagt het uniform van de Zwitserse Garde. Voetnoten Externe links * Homepage van de Zwitserse Garde, Frans- Duits- Italiaans- en Engelstalig * Zwitserse Garde (Heilige Stoel), Engelstalig Categorie:Vaticaanstad Categorie:Romeinse Curie Categorie:Krijgswezen van Zwitserland ar:الحرس السويسري bg:Швейцарска гвардия bn:সুইস গার্ড bs:Švicarska garda ca:Guàrdia Suïssa del Vaticà cs:Švýcarská garda da:Schweizergarden de:Schweizergarde el:Ελβετική Φρουρά en:Swiss Guard eo:Svisa Gvardio es:Guardia Suiza Pontificia fi:Sveitsiläiskaarti fr:Garde suisse pontificale frp:Gouârda suisse pontificâla fy:Switserske Garde gl:Garda Suíza Pontificia he:המשמר השווייצרי hr:Švicarska garda hu:Svájci Gárda id:Garda Swiss it:Guardia Svizzera Pontificia ja:スイス傭兵 ko:스위스 근위대 lv:Vatikāna gvarde mk:Швајцарска гарда no:Sveitsergarden pl:Gwardia Szwajcarska pt:Guarda Suíça ro:Garda Elveţiană Pontificală ru:Швейцарская гвардия scn:Guardia Svizzira sco:Swiss Guard sh:Švicarska garda sl:Švicarska garda sr:Швајцарска гарда sv:Schweizergardet uk:Швейцарська гвардія zh:瑞士近卫队